Always
by DramaticalCat
Summary: Song-fic about when Angel sees Buffy with Riley (my own version of this). Lyrics by John Bon Jovi, not mine. Please R + R!


Note: Okay, I'm not a big song-fic writer, and I hate A/B, but the song fitted it perfectly, so what are ya gonna do?  
  
Angel wandered around Sunnydale. Doyle had, had a vision, and Buffy was in danger. It was hurting, to see her while she couldn't see him, it was just plain hurting to see her, but he had to, for safety's sake, and her's.   
  
This Romeo is bleeding,   
But you can see his blood,  
It's nothing but some feelings,  
That this old dog kicked up.  
  
He quickly walked behind a crypt building when he sensed Buffy was near, dodging from tripping over a tomb stone. Silently, he peeked out from behind it to see Buffy walked alongside someone, and she was trying to hide the stake she was carrying. Finally, she tossed it aside when the young man was distracted.   
  
Its been raining since you left me,  
Now I'm drowning in the flood,  
See I've always been a fighting,  
But without you, I'd give up.  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed while he watched them both shamelessly flirt with each other.  
  
Now I can't sing a love song,  
Like the way it's meant to be.  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore.  
But baby that's just me.  
  
His unbeating heart panged when he saw the young man smile adoringly at the blonde Slayer, who flipped her hair in a flirtatious way. It was obvious she had moved on, far from Angel. But why couldn't Angel?  
  
And I will love you, baby, always.  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always.  
I'll be there 'til stars don't shine,  
'Til the heavens burst,  
and the words don't rhyme.  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I love you, always.  
  
The two started walking again, and the man's hand brushed against Buffy's arm, who almost glowed at the contact. Angel couldn't suppress the growl that escaped his throat, and he followed them silently, swallowing hard.   
  
Now the pictures that you left behind,  
Are just memories of a different life.  
Some of them made us laugh.  
Some of them made us cry.  
Why they made have to say goodbye.  
  
They stopped again to talk, and a wave of powerful jealousy surged through Angel as the man absently brushed his hand against Buffy's cheek, teasingly, yet, affectionately.  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair-  
Touch your lips, to hold you near.  
When you say your prayers, try to understand,  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man.  
When he holds you close,  
When he pulls you near,  
When says the words you've been meaning to hear-  
I wish I was him, with those words of mine  
To say to you 'til the end of time.  
  
And I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
  
Angel was finally close enough to hear what they were saying, but he only heard snippets of conversation. From the clipped sentences, the name 'Riley' turned up. "Riley," repeated Angel quietly, tasting the name on his tongue, and he didn't like the taste.   
  
If you told me to cry for you, I could,  
If you told me to die for you, I would.  
Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay,  
To say these words to you.  
  
Angel was longing to run out there, snap the boy's neck and run back to LA with Buffy in his arms, but he didn't, for even if he already hated the boy, his soul denied him the pleasure. He just...maybe he could just sweep Buffy off her feet...and maybe show her what she was missing...  
  
Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice,  
But baby if you give me just one more time,  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives,  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines,  
And - I will love you, baby, always.  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always.  
I'll be there 'til stars don't shine.  
'Til the heavens burst,  
and the words don't rhyme,  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind,  
And I love you, always.  
  
But he couldn't. Holding his head up high, Angel the vampire walked out of the Sunnydale cemetery, to watch his Slayer another day.  
  
Always. 


End file.
